Friday Night
by CSI-MM
Summary: Jane is curious. It's friday, and he's sure his senior agent has some plans. But with who? Jisbon-ish. Drabble.


**A/N: This is my first The Mentalist one-shot. So go easy on me? : ) I'm planning on writing more…maybe a multi-chapter? If I get enough reviews, maybe I will write more. I've been reading so many. I just love Jisbon as you can see… Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't spend _so_ much time on Fanfiction. The only thing I actually own are my own grammar mistakes, un-betaed, sorry!

Jane has always been nosy to a point where Lisbon would get annoyed out of her mind. She was looking at some files pretending to be reading them over and seem busy. However, that didn't trick a certain consultant of hers.

He leaned on the doorframe, "So," he said smoothly as she tried to glue her eyes on the file on her hands deeper, "What are your plans for tonight?"

She was thrown off by his bold question, which made her look at him wide-eyed, "Something for me to know and for you not to find out, Jane." She said annoyed at his boldness.

"Are you going to make me guess?" He smirked devilishly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Give it your best shot, Jane." She didn't mind if he'd guess, he would find out eventually…I mean he's Patrick Jane.

"You got a hot date tonight…" he began as he stared and studied her expression as he continued, "But with who?" he paused to let her answer, which most likely she won't.

"You tell me" She sighed as she put the file away; it was no use holding it now.

"The new agent, maybe?" Jane narrowed his eyes playfully, Lisbon avoided his stare. "Agent _Maurice_?" he emphasized the stranger's name.

She rolled her eyes and fidgeted, "What if it's him? What's it to you?" she asked as she got up to leave. She needed to get ready for her "hot date" as Jane would put it.

"You _do_ know he's married right?" He asked eyeing her, "I saw him earlier with his wife and son." He paused as Lisbon frowned.

"What?" She asked her frown deepened, "He does not," she continued, "He is not wearing a wedding ring." She looked at Jane's and slapped herself mentally for doing so. Jane smiled lightly at her guilt, and changed it to a mischievous one, "My dear…his game is to play women, why would he want to let you know he's married?" She sighed.

"Look," Jane said as he was thinking his plan through, "You go ask him. If you see any of these expressions or behaviors from him—he's lying. Okay?" She glared at him and agreed. There's nothing to lose, right?

She sighed and began walking towards the agent. She couldn't believe she's going to do what Jane told her. This is all a game to him, she thought as Jane sat down on his brown couch to enjoy the show.

"Agent Maurice?" she asked eyeing Jane's smile and rolling her eyes, "May I have a word?" The oblivious man nodded as he followed the senior agent.

She was told to ask it boldly, and so she did, "Do you have a wife and a son?" Lisbon looked at his expression and checked everything Jane told her to check.

He looked uneasy and shifted his weight, "Uh," he paused. Hesitation? Check.

"No, I do not." This answer took Lisbon and Jane off guard.

"What?" Lisbon and Jane asked in unison. The male agent looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow, "And you are?"

"No one" Jane cleared his throat as he laid down on his couch awkwardly.

"You are not?" Lisbon asked as she took the agent's attention back to the situation at hand. However, Lisbon was too clever to let it go, she needed proof. He _did_ hesitate. "But, I saw your wife and son earlier." She said recalling Jane's statement on him seeing them earlier this evening. Jane got up again as the conversation got interesting once more.

"I—"Maurice was busted. He turned tomato red and shame was clouding his mind. He began to think through all his excuses but none would help this accusation. He gave up trying, "I am married." His statement enraged Lisbon as she frowned and let her professionalism slip through her fingers. She slapped the man squared on the face. This made her fellow CBI agents touch their own cheeks.

She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, and whispered as she got close to him, her gaze never leaving his, "This better be the last time you do this to your wife. Think about your own daughter, you worthless piece of crap." She let go of his shirt and straighten herself, "You better leave or I will make _sure_ you never work again…since you're clearly losing your proficiency, _agent_." Her last word was dripping with disgust as she watched him nod and walk, if not jog, away.

She began walking towards her office and avoiding everyone's gazes as they pierced through her back. Jane began to get up and follow her but was stopped by her voice, "I don't want anyone in my office. That includes you, Jane." He sat back down with a smile on his face, asking her new plans for this Friday night will have to wait an hour or two. He had all the time in the world, and he had a few plans for them himself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments on my OOCness, please let me know. I just want to write something you all, readers, will enjoy. Press that little green button! You know you want to. **


End file.
